A Sense Of Life
by zcritic88
Summary: Elio has decided to pay a certain scientist a visit in regards to giving the Genesect a literal taste in life. Conflict's were made!


_**This is a One Shot in the Post Sun and Moon Fanfic Series. I got nowhere else to really put it, but do enjoy!**_

It had been a few days since Elio reunited the Aether family. Aside from them getting use to the changes and coping with the things that had happened, nothing of note was Elio's concern. As he went to the northern route of Akali island, he spotted a blond scientist with a blue strip of hair, talking to a couple of employee's.

One of them recognized him and waved. "Long time no see! Haven't seen you in the battle tree in months."

Elio waved back. "World tournament among other things Hayley. I been busy settling back on Alola."

Colress noticed and wondered. "Never thought a psychic type would be able to actually restore memories, among other things that had happened."

Elio swallowed nervously as he asked. "I got a question. I heard you use to be apart of a group on Unova..."

Colress did not deny his connection to Team Plasma. "I wanted to see if their methods would bring out the best potential in pokemon. They did not!"

Elio let loose a glare. "With the conclusion you came to over a year ago, figured you eventually disagreed. Have you played a part in the creation of Genesect?"

Colress calmly smiled as he answered. "While I have studied its creation, I did not play a hand in it."

Elio smiled as he sent out a net ball, the Genesect looked around and glared at Colress and the group of Aether employee's. "Boss... why are you bringing me here?"

Elio petted the Genesect to calm him down. "If this guy has what I am looking for, he might be able to help with your taste in... tastes."

Colress looked at the Genesect in questioning. "Because of his cybernetic body, he wasn't suppose to feel pain for when he is in battle. In doing this he is also deprived of basic sense that a living thing would require?"

Elio nodded. "I am not asking for much, but are you able to give him a sense of taste? Because of his exoskeleton, giving him his sense of touch back would be a bad idea!"

Colress kept a smile as he asked. "It would take time for that, are you sure that is the only modification you want?"

Elio glared. "He doesn't need anymore guns, he needs to feel alive!"

Colress prepared to take out a ball. "Sometimes the simplest thing is all it needs. Before I agree to this... could you test a theory?"

Elio agreed to the battle before asking. "What is it?"

Vs Colress.

Colress sent out a Magneton with an eviolite and answered. "Let us see what this Genesect actually needs?"

The Genesect downloaded a special attack as Elio took out a pokeball. "KALDEN JOIN IN!"

As Colress saw the Silvally, he smiled and responded by sending out a Rotom possessing a washing machine. "Double format? Very well!"

Haley saw the two pokemon and backed the employee behind her before backing away herself. "I was talking about things that were discovered with the Pelago... everyone get back and don't come close until the fighting is done."

Elio shouted out. "BLATTRON, KALDEN! YOL THOOR SHUL!"

Both pokemon shot a flamethrower at the Magneton for a knock out, Colress sighed. "Rotom, proceed with a will-o-wisp on the Silvally."

The Rotom shot spectral fire out and burned the Silvally as the Genesect asked. "I still don't get what that order you made means boss. But if it means flamethrower?"

Elio nodded. "It does! Fire, inferno, sun!"

Colress called the Magneton back sent out a Klinklang. "Rotom, use hydro pump on that Genesect."

The Rotom missed a hydro pump at the Genesect as Elio shouted. "BLATTRON FLAMETHROWER ON THAT KLINKLANG! KALDEN PREPARE THE BIG ONE!"

The Klinklang was quickly knocked out as the Silvally roared to use draco meteor, sending the Rotom scurring back

Colress called the Klinklang back sent out a Metagross with a stone on its forehead.

Colress smiled smug as he shined his keystone. "It is obvious why those two pokemon have a strong bond. It is required for the two to even cooperate the way they are, much like a bond is required between trainer and pokemon to properly control mega evolution. Metagross, mega evolve and use meteor mash, Rotom use substitute!"

The Metagross mega evolved and meteor mashed the Silvally as the Rotom set up a substitute to hide behind. Elio signaled the Genesect and Silvally. "BOTH OF YOU, AGAIN ON THE METAGROSS!"

The Genesect and Silvally shot a combined flamethrower to knock the Metagross out in an inferno.

Colress called the Metagross back, sent out a Beheeyem and ordered the Rotom. "Hydro pump the Genesect. It's done quite a lot Beheeyem, use psychic to knock that Silvally out!"

Elio glared. "BLATTRON BUG BUZZ THAT ROTOM! KALDEN CRUNCH THAT BEHEEYEM WITH YOUR MIGHT!"

The Genesect buzzed past the substitute and knocked the Rotom out as the Silvally crunched into the Beheeyem for super effective damage; the Beheeyem glowed and held the Silvally in a psychic hold before blasting it back for a k.o.

Elio called the Silvally back and tossed a pokeball. "REMMER, I NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

Colress watched and asked. "I know because you kept Silvally as a dragon type, it has everything that comes with being one."

Elio nodded. "More dangerous dragon types, ice types and fairy types will give Kalden some problems."

Colress shrugged. "It lost in its encounter with a Flygon, what exactly do you view that as?"

Elio glared as he answered. "Kalden isn't a dragon by origin... but neither is Flygon. I had to tell him that already! Losing to it is nothing for him to be ashamed about! Neither in this fight when he finished a couple pokemon off and weaken another!"

Colress sent out a Magnezone and smiled. "Still an impressive pairing regardless of this outcome."

Elio shouted. "BLATTRON TAKE THAT BEHEEYEM OUT WITH A BUG BUZZ! REMMER USE HYPNOSIS ON THAT MAGNEZONE BEFORE IT GETS TO ATTACK!" As the Genesect bug buzzed the Beheeyem for a k.o, the Hypno swung his pendulum at the Magnezone; sending it to sleep.

Elio grinned as he shouted. "BLATTRON, FLAMETHROWER! REMMER IN CASE IT HAS STURDY, USE PSYCHIC!" As the Genesect shot a flamethrower from his gun, the Magnezone held on before the Hypno let loose a psychic blast for a knock out.

The Genesect was exhausted as Elio took the Silvally out for a revive and hyper potions. "Well done you three, I got something for you after this!"

In a grunt the Silvally came through as it listened, it and the Hypno requested to be let in their balls as they wait.

Elio looked at Corless and asked. "So... how is this going to work?"

Colress took some notes of his. "I had a similar incident in Almia, the modifications are simple... but they take a while to get use too and the result varied on the pack members. How long was this Genesect resurrected?"

Elio shrugged. "A couple months ago."

Colress asked Haley permission to borrow the small lab before the employee looked at the Genesect. "I want to actually see this, I haven't seen this pokemon up clo..."

The Genesect was about to react in hostility until Elio stopped him. "Relax, she is friendly."

The boy calmed the Genesect down and smiled at the employee. "You can look, but no notes and do not tell anyone. Lusamine is kind of aware of Blattron when he aimed his gun at her while I was... out. Not to mention the other guys that watched this battle and that one guy that tried for my title."

Haley asked in curiosity. "How many of these pokemon are out there?"

Elio cringed at the knowledge of Mewtwo and a small group of Genesect. "Not answering that question!"

The employee continued to stare at the Genesect and began to remember. "I seen how you handle the Silvally. He became rather friendly... when most of us stopped using the w word."

Elio nodded in remembering and appreciation that Haley didn't actually say the word weapon. "And do we really need more pokemon like this brought into the world?" Haley frowned as she began to agree with Elio's unspoken answer. "No, we do not."

As the three trainers and Genesect walked into the building, Elio helped Blattron up a desk.

The Genesect crackled nervously. "Are you sure this is a good idea boss?"

Elio petted him. "If this works... you will get to taste things you haven't before!"

Colress prepared some tools and requested that the Genesect was knocked out for a time.

Elio frowned as he sent out a Hypno. "Remmer, get ready to use hypnosis on Blattron."

Elio whispered to the Genesect. "Blattron, just look at Remmers pendulum and count from three to one backwards."

The Genesect stared at the waving pendulum and asked. "How does...this...wo...zzz!"

Elio lowered the Genesect down as he fell asleep and whispered to the Hypno. "That is close enough. Remmer, please don't eat his dreams. I have treats for you, Kalden and Blattron afterwards."

Colress began the proceedure and asked. "Because of his cybernetic structure, he doesn't need to consume much material. What have you tried to feed him?"

Elio frowned at remembering. "A poffin he would have liked."

Colress was focused on his work and replied. "Those would work, but because of the structure of its jaw... most of it would be all over his face."

Elio thought it over and asked. "So keep him on a mostly liquid diet? I have some juicy ones that will work. That changes plans with the masalada shop though."

Haley watched Colress work on the Genesects mouth as she heard Elio speak of what he was about to do. "I think that would have made things worse for him, with how sticky those things are, they would clog what ever digestive track it has."

Colress listened. "That is exactly what would have happened. Elio, I see you have socialized him with Silvally? Any others?"

Elio grinned as he answered. "Other than most of the pokemon from Orre, he gets along with nearly any pokemon that at least gives him a worthwhile fight. It took Shockums giving him a Gigavolt havoc to show him that even the smaller pokemon are worth a fight. I don't ever want to do that do him again!"

Hayley knew of the Z move, cringed asked, tempted to call Elio out. "What exactly happened to make you think that was needed, least of all for Lillie to think that was needed?"

Elio asked the employee. "Primal Kyogre! Imagine if you are a predator like no other and you see that! What would you do?"

Haley answered in a sharp yet confused frown. "I get out of there?"

Elio shook his head. "No I mean a predator that has no peer! Who believed that you cannot be defeated... what would you do?"

Haley cringed harder at the answer. "If I wasn't running I would end up obliterated by Kyogres power for doing something that... reckless!"

Elio frowned at what the employee said. "That was how Blattron died in the first place. We only had one issue where I had to teach him when he should back away from an ongoing fight and that there is more to feeling alive than pain."

Both trainer and employee spent what felt like an hour overlooking the operation, when it ended Colress asked in a prideful smile. "Do any of you have something it would like?"

Elio took out a poffin made from a watmel berry and grinned in apology. "This is the only thing I have at the moment."

Elio signaled the Hypno to snap the Genesect out of its sleep. In the snap of fingers, Genesect woke and shook itself in astonishment. "Huh.. what?!"

Elio handed the Genesect the treat. "I need to test something... to see if this worked. After which you are going on a liquid diet."

The Genesect shoved the poffin into its robotic mandible, looked over at his trainer, crackled and began to chew more at the treat. "That was pretty good, how long have you..."

Elio hugged the Genesect. "It was made a couple hours ago!"

Elio thanked Colress before he called the blushing Genesect back into his ball and began to walk off. "Going to go get Kalden and Remmer a reward for a job well done, see you two later!"

As Elio left, Haley went back to the subject. "Anyways, I heard the champ did a few unusual things to see if the psychic types would work on bringing Mohn back to the family. Because of what he is working on, he is never going back to a professor."

Colress asked. "Did he have to experiment this on others? I know amnesia at that scope has an aliment of similar note."

Haley shook her head. "No, after the things he has dealt with, the last thing he would do is inflict on other's he wouldn't have dragged himself into."

Colress guessed. "So he done these experiments on himself... not the wisest move due lacking a lot of things."

Haley agreed on it. "He was more seeing if it would even work. He needs to learn why there is more to it than that, but Gladion might ask something of him once it is time."


End file.
